duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Innovator
Algoma Innovator is a female ship contestant on Battle for BFCP and is one of the former recommended characters who was eligible to compete in BFCPA; however, she only received 29 votes, coming in 58th place, above Algoma Mariner, who was the lowest with 18 votes to join. She didn't receive anywhere near enough votes to join the game, so she was flung to the Locker of Losers with the Sender Scoop Thrower, along with the other contestants who didn't make it. There are multiple versions of Algoma Innovator: a clear "Algoma Innovator", recommended both by VRTBV and jaysillyboy, and a sky blue "Innovatorey" recommended by KINOARR65, and a "Blue Lake Freighter" with Innovatorey's idle and blue water, recommended by KittyandSammi. VRTBV's Algoma Innovator appeared in "Don't Lose Your Marbles", jaysillyboy's Algoma Innovator appeared in "Vomitaco", and KINOFARR65's Innovatorey and KittyandSammi's Blue Lake Freighter appeared in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". Algoma Innovator's PCFB redesign features a more glassy, wide look on her, as well as being transparent. Her asset is no longer badly drawn. Algoma Innovator had a chance to rejoin PCFB along with the other TLC prisoners. She only got 30 votes, the least out of everyone else. She currently competes on Battle for BFCP for Death P.A.C.T. Information Algoma Innovator, the first of the fleet’s two new Equinox-class 650-foot-long self-unloading dry-bulk freighters, departed the 3 Maj Shipyard in Rijeka, Croatia on Feb. 23, 2018 en route to Canada. She was expected to arrive in mid-March carrying a cargo of bauxite. Algoma Innovator is the sixth Equinox-class vessel added to the company’s domestic fleet, bringing the total vessels in the class to seven, comprising four gearless bulkers and three self-unloaders. "With the addition of the new class-leading vessels to our domestic fleet, the 2018 navigation season is already turning out to be an exciting one" said Ken Bloch Soerensen, president and CEO of Algoma. “The Algoma Innovator will be a leader in the river-class segment and we look forward to being able to offer more flexibility to our customers." Personality Algoma Innovator's demeanor is optimistic and her actions border on being oblivious. She tends to agree with the people around her and can get easily distracted, such as when she forgot about Burns Harbor's lie in favor for American Valor's first time hosting Cake at Stake. She also acts nicely to those around her, hoping to prevent death whenever possible, and even when someone does die, she stays positive. Algoma Innovator is rarely caught frowning, as she is often seen with a lop-sided smile. Trivia *Algoma Innovator was also once recommended as Innovatorey. **There is also a recommended character named Pina Colada which has a yellow substance in it. *Algoma Innovator had the 2nd least amount of votes to join BFCPA. The only one lower than her was Algoma Mariner. *'Running Gag:' When Algoma Innovator says anything related to preventing death, someone dies, and then she says "And ____ is dead!" **This has not happened since "Fortunate Ben", though. *Algoma Innovator feels a ticklish sensation if anything falls into her hole. It also tickles her if something inside her hole is moving (in this case, CSL Assiniboine). *Algoma Innovator formerly had a fortune cookie and CSL Assiniboine inside her. **As of What Do You Think of Roleplay?, CSL Assiniboine is no longer stuck inside of Algoma Innovator. **It is unknown how CSL Assiniboine got stuck in Algoma Innovator. *She is the most transparent contestant, and is one of the only transparent contestants to not be blue; the other is Algosea, as she appears to be clear with a white shine. **Baie St. Paul, Algoma Niagara, and American Century are the other transparent contestants. *She is the only character in BFB to receive a Cake at Stake prize in two consecutive episodes, Today's Very Special Episode and Fortunate Ben. In the latter episode, she ate a cake that was suppose to go to American Valor. *She has the ability to fold her own legs inside of herself, as seen in her PCFB intro pose, and in BFB 3 when Death P.A.C.T. got on their team swing. Gallery As the Algoma Innovator 2982362.jpg|Canadian Motor Vessel ALGOMA INNOVATOR headed down the St. Clair River at Marine City, MI, on her first trip of the 2019-20 shipping season. 2972481.jpg|Canadian Motor Vessel ALGOMA INNOVATOR headed down the St. Clair River at Marine City, MI, loaded with salt from Goderich, Ontario, for Detroit, MI. 2896224.jpg|Unloading road salt in Milwaukee's inner harbor. 2896223.jpg|Unloading road salt in Milwaukee's inner harbor. 2896222.jpg|Unloading road salt in Milwaukee's inner harbor. 2896221.jpg|Unloading road salt in Milwaukee's inner harbor. 2872879.jpg|Early morning photo of Algoma's newest ship Algoma Innovator on her maiden voyage after arriving from Crotia. She's headed towards lock 8 in Port Colborne. Built by 3 Maj Shipyard in Rijeka, Croatia. 2872871.jpg|Early morning photo of Algoma's newest ship Algoma Innovator on her maiden voyage after arriving from Crotia. She's approaching the old bridge 12 in Port Robinson, Thorold. Built by 3 Maj Shipyard in Rijeka, Croatia. 2859843.jpg|Canadian Motor Vessel ALGOMA INNOVATOR, a new Equinox Class self-unloader, heading down the St. Clair River at sunset. 2857751.jpg|ALGOMA INNOVATOR (Built 2017/18 - IMO 9773375 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada) - 17 May 2018 - Photographed on a perfectly flat Lake Ontario as she was slowly approaching the entrance to the Welland Canal at Port Weller, Ontario, Canada. 2857749.jpg|ALGOMA INNOVATOR (Built 2017/18 - IMO 9773375 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada) - 17 May 2018 - Photographed on a perfectly flat Lake Ontario as she was slowly approaching the entrance to the Welland Canal at Port Weller, Ontario, Canada. 2857748.jpg|ALGOMA INNOVATOR (Built 2017/18 - IMO 9773375 - Toronto, Canada) - 15 May 2018 - Photographed while she was departing the Welland Canal at Port Weller, Ontario, Canada destined for Hamilton with a cargo of potash from Thunder Bay. Category:Characters